nitromefanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:TinyCastleGuy/Blueboy's Short Adventure Featuring Cake!
Blueboy's Short Adventures (1) Featuring Cake! Blueboy was talking with his friends Pinky, Moon Light, and Gothcube in thier secret clubhouse. "What should we do today?" Moon Light said. Blueboy replied "Let's bake cake!" So the cube boys and girls baked a cake. Just as they were about to eat it a car crashed in and the driver stole the cake! "Follow that car!" Blueboy shouted. "But how?" Asked Pinky, "We can't just run after it!" Blueboy knowingly (or something like that word) said "That's easy! TAXI!" A random taxi drived up to them. "Where to?" The taxi driver said. "Follow that car that has a driver plate that says; AUSTIN." "Wait!" Gothcube suddenly stopped Blueboy. "If it said Austin, mabye Austin Carter from Nitrome Must Die stole our cake!" The taxi speeded off. "Your right!" Moon Light said, "Go to the apartment near Nitrome Towers!" The taxi drove to wherever Austin Carter and (mabye) Justin Bennet lived. They went in and found the room. Blueboy burst open the door. "All right Austin, where's the cake?" Austin was sitting on a couch watching television. "What cake?" He said. "Did somebody say cake?" Justin ran into the room. "Where? WHERE?!" The cubes were confused. Austin continued talking. "Justin was just coming over to my house to watch TV and play Metroid! Hey, aren't you that Nitrome Wiki mascot and your friends?" "Sorry Austin. I guess we made a mistake." Blueboy said. They went out of the apartment. "I don't get it!" Blueboy was confused. "Who else would have a lisense plate that says Austin and steal our cake?" Moon Light reasoned with Blueboy. "Well, Austin's not old enough to drive." "Oh yeah." Suddenly, they heard an evil laugh. "You will never get your cake back!" A voice said. They turned around to see the Austin car. They couldn't make out who was driving, but they could see thier cake, tied up on the top of the car. The car started to drive away. "TAXI!" Blueboy shouted again. "FOLLOW THAT CAR!" The chase was on. They went this way and that way and this way and that way until the author got tired of typing "this way and that way." Finally, they came to a cliff. With a last evil laugh, the Austin car drived off the cliff and into the dark below. But they could see the mysterious driver jump out of the car and escape with a jet pack. "THE CAKE!" Blueboy took hold of the wheel (knocking the driver out of the taxi) and drove off the cliff. "ARE YOU CRAZY?!" Moon Light yelled at Blueboy. "The evil driver's plan was to lure us off a cliff!" Pinky said. "He knew Blueboy couldn't resist cake!" "Neither can Justin!" A voice yelled. Suddenly the taxi cab stopped in midair. The cubes looked up, and there was Austin Carter and Justin Bennet in a helicopter with a grappling hook tied to them. And Austin had a fresh cake in his hand. "We're saved!" Moon Light said. They climbed up the rope. Justin pushed a button and the cab fell into the below. (The driver was very angry for this.) "We came to see what you guys were up to! That Austin car was not mine!" "Well whatever the bad guy is, i'm sure we will see him soon..." And Moon Light was right. 30 minutes later, the cubes and the NMD duo were sitting in the clubhouse eating cake. "Yum!" Blueboy said. "Nothing is better than a happy ending featuring cake!" The others agreed. To be continued... Category:Blog posts